villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horned King's Army
The Horned King's Army (also known as Guards or Soldiers) are a supporting antagonistic group in Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film The Black Cauldron. They are the Horned King's barbarous henchmen. This group consists of about 646 guards. Description The guards wield swords, spears, knives, and axes. Just about every one of them wear different colored tunics. Some of them have various helmets and hoods, some of them have different colored hair (either black, brown, blond, orange, dark brown, white, light brown, red, or gray), some of them are bald, and most of them have mustaches, beards, and stubbles. Personality While waiting to wake up his army of the dead, the Horned King has gathered in his castle the worst scoundrels in the kingdom of Prydain. The guards are brutal, murderous, destructive and idiotic thugs who love drinking beer, watching a sort of gypsy dancer, and torturing Creeper. Their role is specifically a simple and low-run work, looking for the bodies of the greatest soldiers to bring them into the lair of their master. Despite their unpleasant, vituperative, grotesque, strong and nasty side, the guards fear the Horned King above all. When he comes to his castle, the festivities stopped immediately. The music stops ringing, the beer flows, and everyone is silent, waiting the orders of the master of the house. Occasionally, they can also be terrified at the sight of the Cauldron Born, who kill those who have not managed to escape. The guards are mainly driven by the system of rotoscoping, which involves a sheet of tracing the movements of performers who played the scenes in the real time. History One of the guards appears sleeping in a nearby chamber. The guard's dog sees Taran and viciously barks at him, waking the guard up. The guard (not seeing Taran) berates the dog and takes him to "make their rounds". They join the other guards, who are having a celebration for the capture of Hen Wen until an eerie and mysterious noise and electricity interrupts them. Suddenly, the Horned King magically appears in the room, much to his minions' awe. Creeper orders one of the guards to bring Hen Wen near the Horned King's throne to interrogate her for the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron. When Creeper threatens Hen Wen for not complying, Taran (who was watching the whole scene from a tall pillar) stumbles to the floor, one of the guards prepared to kill Taran until Creeper says to release him. Taran refuses to instruct the pig to tell the Horned King where the black cauldron is, The Horned King orders Creeper and the judicial executioner to kill Hen Wen. Taran reluctantly decides to tell, but then tries to escape. Hen Wen escapes in a moat, but Taran is caught by Creeper and the guards throw Taran into the dungeon. While Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, and Eilowny tried to escape from danger, the guard is pulling a cart carrying deceased warriors. The guards subsequently wait for the chance. The guards soon find out that Taran and Eilowny have escaped. The guards supposedly tried to get Eilowny, Taran, and Fflewddur Fflam (who has soon escaped), but the plan failed. The guards soon capture the heroes again after they have the black cauldron. The guards run away in fear when the Horned King ruthlessly brings the deathless warriors to life, but some are killed by them. It is unknown what has happened to them afterwards, but it is possible that they have already ran away and have died. Trivia *They were voiced by Peter Renaday, the late Bernard Erhard, the late James Almanzar, the late Vincent Price (who also played Professor Ratigan and Zigzag), the late Wayne Allwine, the late Michael Rye, Christopher Lloyd, Jim Cummings, the late Larry Clemmons, the late Walker Edmiston, the late Richard Bakalyan (who also played Chillie Walsh), the late Ken Curtis, the late Bob Hoskins, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Gary Schwartz, the late Joe Silver (who also played The Greedy), the late George Lindsey, the late Robert Loggia, Jack Laing, the late Candy Candido, the late Pat Buttram, the late Walter Cronkite, the late Bill Hunter, the late Brian Bedford, the late Mel Blanc, the late Mickey Rooney, the late Chuck Hayward, and Phil Fondacaro. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Organizations Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gangs Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Malefactors Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Vikings Category:Fighters Category:Teams Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Guardians Category:Brainwashers Category:Successful Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Opportunists Category:Scapegoat Category:Imperialists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Betrayed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nameless